Cherry Blossom Musical
by CrimsonRedCherryBlossoms
Summary: Sasuke's back. But, Sakura's not the same fangirl she was four years ago. She faster, stronger, and WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SINGING! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen and one sided ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked out of her house and locked the door

Sakura walked out of her house and locked the door. She was 18 and beautiful. Sasuke still hadn't come back to the village yet, and she could care less. After a few years, she decided that he wasn't going to come back and ironically enough, she hasn't cried a day since.

She was wearing her new ninja uniform. It consisted of a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt that cut off above the stomach with her black fighting gloves and a grey mid thigh skirt with mesh shorts and her knee high ninja boots.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" some one yelled behind her. Sakura was tackled to the ground by an orange blob.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Hi Naruto, this must be something important if had to make a public scene about it." Sakura and Naruto both laughed.

"It is. Tsunade-baa-chan told me to get you, she says its urgent,"

"She probably just needs more sake,"

They poofed into the Hokage's office.

"Need more sake, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Can it shrimp. This is really important. There's some one I want you to see."

_So baby go all in, cause I don't want to play this hand forever, and ever  
And if the cards come up my way, I'm gonna take the pot and end this game forever,  
and ever, and ever, and evermore_

I'm seeing a white light, and this is your angel speaking  
Your time is oh, oh, over like a pair of old batteries  
If I was the ember, and this is your last cigarette  
Would you put me out, or would you burn me like you'll never smoke again  
Are you having doubts?

Sakura's cell phone started to ring. "Send the person in I'm still listening."

She flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"INO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE HOSPITAL PHONE!"

Unknown to Sakura, a man had just stepped into the room.

"That's what you called to ask me. Fine. What time are you gonna pick me up? And do you want me to ask Naruto if he wants to come?"

"Ok hang on." She took the phone away from her ear.

"Naruto you want to go to clubbing with us tonight? Hina-chan will be there." Sakura started. She turned her head and looked at the man that had just stepped into the room. She gasped and almost dropped her phone.

"TEME!!" The ADHD blonde tackled Sasuke into a hug.

"Dope," Sasuke smirked.

"Ino, I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise not to scream."

"Uchiha's back." Sakura held her phone away from her as Ino SCREAMED!!

Naruto and Sasuke heard too.

"Did Ino loose a pair of shoes?" Naruto asked.

"No. I told her Sasuke was back. Hang on, yep Ino.,………………….OK…………………Put Hina-chan on the phone." Sakura threw the phone at Naruto and being the great ninja that he is, it hit him on the face.

"OW, Sakura chan, what was that for?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Answer it."

Naruto picked up the phone.

3

2

1

"HINA-CHAN!!"

Sakura chuckled lightly. Naruto quickly got off the suffocating Uchiha and started talking to Hinata.

"Sasuke I owe you something," Sakura said. Sasuke was standing again. He expected a hug or a kiss or something mushy, but what he got was


	2. Everytime

Hello

Hello! Sorry I didn't say this in my last chapter, but I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura and Sasuke would already be together. (duh)

Also, I'll describe them while I'm at it.

Sakura Haruno: 18 years old, ANBU captain, was once apart of the Akatsuki.(you'll find out later.) Short choppy pink hair that's frosted black. Petite

Sasuke Uchiha: 18 years old, going to be in the AnBU once he gets off probation. His hair finally flatted out. It's longer now with his bangs in his face. Don't lie you know it's sexy.

Back to the story.

BAM!!

Sasuke got a taste of one of Sakura's signature punches.

"That's for leaving the village,"She said and then pulled her arm back and landed another punch on him, "That's for almost killing Naruto,"-another punch-"And that's for leaving me on a bench in the middle of the night, you cold hearted ass hole!"

And on that note, Sakura disappeared into a swirl of black cherry blossoms.

"Ouch teme. But, you gotta admit, you had it coming." Naruto said.

Sasuke got up off the floor and disappeared into flames.

With Sakura…………..

It was raining out side. It fit her mood perfectly.

She walked down the barren streets of Konoha. She looked up at the sky and started to hum a song.

**notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**

everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
you in my dreams  
I see your face,  
it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
you in my dreams  
I see your face,  
your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
you in my dreams  
I see your face,  
your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

She ended the song and continued her trek to her clan's compound.

Once she arrived at the waste land that she dared to call a home, she walked through the main house and to her room.

Things had been so……dead, since her clan was massacred. It felt like the world had turned it's back on her. Heh….. wonder what Sasuke would say if he knew her clan had been massacred too. Probably hn or aa, something that an Uchiha would say. She should know; she had to spend a whole year with the Akatsuki-.

She stopped right there. She didn't want to bring up those memories again.

She shuddered just at the thought.

Sakura checked her self over on the mirror……..again.

She was waiting for Ino to come pick her up.

Her outfit consisted of, a red half sleeve shirt with one shoulder off and blue jean boy shorts with white DC sneakers. She just got done slipping on her black finger less gloves with the Haruno clan symbol on the tops and Black Chaos written inside the line of the circle when the door bell rang.

Black Chaos is her alias as an assassin and ANBU captain.

She answered and it was……….

"PIG!!"

"FOREHEAD"

both girls hugged each other and made there way out of the haruno compound.

They were ready to do some serious clubbing…………..just as soon as they pick up everyone else.

Whatz up! Another chap. Finz!! BTW!! The next chapter is karaoke night at the club.

DUN-DUN-DUN!!

Anywayz review please. Dozo! (it means thanks)

Ja Ne!


End file.
